


Mistle-Tail

by Duncles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncles/pseuds/Duncles
Summary: It's been a long time since Blake has seen Sun. Not really, it's only been a year, but it feels much longer.





	Mistle-Tail

Blake had never been one for parties. The amount of people, the loud noise, the ungodly heat that was produced. All of it was vastly unappealing. But when Yang invited her to a Christmas party the year after graduation, how could she say no to seeing everyone again? She knew the rest of her team would be there, as well as JNR and...Sun...yeah, team SSSN. That's what she's talking about.

Once she got to the party at the Xiao-Long residence in Patch, it was nowhere near as bad as she thought it would be. It was...cozy. There was a warmth and camaraderie that she had oh so missed while in Menagerie helping her parents.

  


She surveyed the partyscape, smiling. Yang (in an ugly Christmas sweater) was chatting with Jaune (also in an ugly Christmas sweater). Ruby talked excitedly with Nora while Ren supervised. Sage could be seen talking more calmly with Weiss nearby. The rest of SSSN seemed to be oddly...missing. Never a good sign.

“Blake!” Yang had seen her enter and ran up to give her a hug. Everyone turned from their conversations and walked up to greet her, giving hugs all around. Blake had definitely missed this. How could she not?

“Hi everyone. Glad to be back.” Her voice was calm, but the emotion was obviously there. She smiled at all of them and they smiled back. Ruby spoke up.

“Everyone is glad you're here...wait...where are Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet?” Her voice was confused and worried. It was her house after all.

  


Not twenty seconds after the question was asked, the sound of stomping footsteps could be heard.

“BLAAAAKE!” And the massive form of Sun Wukong came bounding down the stairs and leapt at Blake, catching her in a hug. Everyone smiled and laughed at his antics, but Blake most of all. It had felt like so long since she had seen Sun, her heart nearly burst. She wriggled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him back. He was warm. So much warmer than the unforgiving cold she had come inside from.

“I'm so glad you were able to make it.” His voice was warm and happy next to her ear and she blushed slightly.

“Me too Sun. I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Her response was barely audible but he heard her loud and clear. In response, he lifted and twirled her around in the air. Everyone laughed at what seemed like the Monkey King's usual antics. Of course, there was much more than just his usual humor underneath.

  


Finally, he put her down and the party went back to normal. Neptune and Scarlet had joined the group by this point, Scarlet slipping an oddly flask-looking container into his pocket. People resumed their conversations, with Blake joining Yang in talking to Jaune.

“Yeah, Mom is really excited to spend this Christmas with me this year. It's been so long, y'know?” Jaune informed them both. It had been a long time since he had spent a Christmas with his entire family.

“I promised Mom and Dad I would spend Christmas in Menagerie with them next year. Maybe you guys could visit sometime.” Blake suggested. Yang lit up at that.

“A chance to spend time with Mom and Dad Belladonna! Hell yeah!” Her voice was loud in Blake's ears. The Belladonnas had become unofficial parents for everyone in their group and were universally loved by them. Yang also may or may not have wanted to see a certain chameleon Faunus…

“I'll ask when I get back. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you all again.” Blake thought about the excitement of her mother upon meeting the rest of her friends the first time. Of course she always loved having Sun around.

  


Blake excused herself to go to the refreshments table and surveyed the snacks. She took a chocolate chip cookie and began to nibble on it absentmindedly. The party was still more than going strong. Everyone was lively and glad to see each other again. It wasn't often they got to meet up like this and it was even more special because of the holiday. Who know when they would next get a chance like this?

  


She poured herself a cup of punch and was bringing it to her lips when a furry appendage grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Looking down, she saw the familiar yellow monkey tail gripping her wrist. It was as soft as she remembered.

“I wouldn't if I were you. There was a reason Scarlet and Neptune snuck off and it involves a lot of alcohol.” Sun said with a laugh. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

“And just why were you with them?” Her voice carried a teasing tone. Sun's eyes widened and he sputtered for a moment before speaking.

“I was conscripted against my will!” He indignantly claimed. She looked at him with scrutiny and then broke out in laughter.

“You haven't changed a lot, have you?” Blake was glad he hadn't, honestly. Sun laughed in response.

“Nope!” He said through laughter, popping the “p.” They both stood laughing, his tail still gripping her wrist. Eventually the laughter died away and they smiled at each other. Sun's tail slyly slid away, curling around to reach in his back pocket for something.

“I'm glad I came Sun. It's good to see everyone, but I've really missed you.” She finally said, breaking the silence. Sun nodded in response. 

“No kidding, it feels like it's been way longer than a year.” His voice was bashful. He seemed almost embarrassed. Blake smiled and looked away. She was watching Ruby play with Zwei when something tapped her on the head. Looking towards Sun, she saw it.

  


There, tied to his tail, was a sprig of mistletoe.

  


Blake inhaled sharply at the sight of it. She knew the implications...and was ok with them. She loved Sun. She knew she did.

“Mistletoe…” Blake barely whispered it. Sun smiled at her.

“I'd say it's more like mistle-tail, but either way it works.” He said, laughing at his own joke. Blake rolled her eyes and smiled.

“That was...so bad…” Her voice was dull and Sun looked at her as his laughter died away. She smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me to make up for it.” She chuckled internally at his expression but then swooned as his tail wrapped around her waist and brought her close.

The kiss was warm (like Sun) and gentle (still like Sun). And Blake loved every moment of it. It was everything she had ever wanted. Until a certain blonde brawler just  _ had _ to say something.

  


“FINALLY! TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!” Yang Xiao Long's voice rang out over the party, causing everyone to stop and look at the Blake and Sun. They broke apart and Blake felt embarrassment rising.

“Encore really! Encore!” Yang yelled again, clapping. Blake was about to say something when suddenly, Sun dipped her. He kept his arms and tail around her to Blake anchored to him and away from the floor.

  


The second kiss was just as good as the first.


End file.
